Mega Man Battle Royale
Megaman Battle Royale is a What If Death Battle created by Majora Moon, This is later adopted by Raiando and Tonipelimies. ''Description'' All the Mega Man Protagonists from Past and Future come in and clash, may one of them survive. ''Interlude'' Wiz: Hi every Mega Man fan, this time we're recruited many fans around the world to help us with their knowledge for this Death Battle! Boomstick: Mega Man was a video game legend next to Mario and Sonic. Wiz: There have been many incarnations through the Timeline, like Mega Man, the classic Blue Bomber himself. Boomstick: Mega Man X, the first Reploid. Wiz: Mega Man.EXE, the Badass cyberspace Warrior. Boomstick: Mega Man Volnutt, the Purifier Unit on Elysium. Wiz: And Geo Stelar, the StarForce hero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who will win a Death Battle! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Mega Man's bio) ''Mega Man Charges Up (Tonipelimies)'' Wiz: In 200X, Dr. Light created a pair of robots he called Rock and Roll that were designed to help mankind alongside various other robots called Robot Masters like Guts Man, Cut Man, etc... Boomstick: Are you sure that was the reason? The guy's an old scientist, I'm pretty sure he was just lonely. And this was begun after Proto Man ran away after his creation... Tonipelimies: Actually this happened cause his energy core had a critical problem that would eventually make him stop functioning and Dr. Light planned to repair him. However, since he was created too independent, Proto Man feared the modification would change his character. He refused to have Dr. Light meddle with his systems and fled away to protect his sense of identify. Boomstick: That's like any robot super-hero's origin would feel. Wiz: If Dr. Light was lonely due to this, I'm fairly certain he would've created a woman bot instead of children bots. Boomstick: Unless he was into that kind of thing... Tonipelimies slaps Boomstick, angry at what he should have said. Tonipelimies: Okay... back on topic. Wiz: These robots were a huge success, but at the same time, also ticked off Dr. Light's colleague, Dr. Wily. Jealous of his co-worker's success, Dr. Wily plotted against Dr. Light, reprogramming his Robot Masters into weapons and proceeded to use them to take over the world. Boomstick: *rubbing cheek* With no other available means of defence, Rock bravely stepped up and volunteered to go and stop Dr. Wily's nefarious plan. After a little reprogramming courtesy of Dr. Light, Rock became known as one of most popular video game mascots ever, most famous robots, the Blue Bomber himself, Mega Man! Tonipelimies: Mega Man mostly has equipment like his "Mega Buster" arm cannon, but we still need to count his abilities. Like his signature sliding attack, which can be used to go into low spaces, or to get to an area faster. Boomstick: Or his Mega Upper, which is...an Shoryuken-like uppercut. Wiz: He can use Double Mega Buster to make an even more powerful blast. This however can overheat him when used once. He is also resistant to EMP/electromagnetic fields and hacking. Tonipelmies: He also has a Weapon Copy System, letting him copy Robot Masters' weapons for his own use. Boomstick: Wow, that's a long list. We're limiting them to notable ones below. Tonipelimies: Some of them are Metal Blade (circular saw blades which can be thrown in any direction), Air Shooter (a tornado which is fired in an upward arc), Crash Bomber (a probe-like bomb that after being fired, latches into its target before exploding) and Jewel Satellite (where he summons 4 jewels that orbit around him which can be launched as a projectile forward when up). Wiz: He even has Astro Crush (which he uses to literally conjure a meteor shower to rain down upon surrounding enemies), Super Arm (which he uses to lift two-ton boulders with relative ease and throw them), Flame Sword (which he slashes forward while armed with a fiery sword from his Buster), Time Stopper (which allows him to stop time for an accumulated ten seconds and is able to turn it on & off at will and attack while it is in use), Hard Knuckle (which allows him to fire his own hand for a swift rocket-powered punch), Tornado Hold (where he fires a 4-bladed fan that rapidly spins to produce a tornado which he can use to elevate to higher grounds via it's winds) and Black Hole Bomb (that creates a small black hole that travels out a few meters before expanding to rapidly pull, crash and suck those near it). Boomstick: Wow. Is that a real black hole!? Wiz: ... I think maybe. Tonipelimies: Not to mention a human's (in this case; robot's) best friend, a robot dog called Rush. He can transform into a jet-board and a submarine for Mega Man's use. He even has a large spring hidden in his back, used to make Mega Man bounce into the air. Wiz: He even turned into a bike which shoots projectiles out of his mouth, a drill mobile, a spacecraft for Mega Man to ride in space. Boomstick: But there's a best point for this. He can turn into an armor and fuse with Mega Man to transform him into Super Mega Man! That's so epic for an anime and a reason why dogs protects us. Tonipelimies: Okay... It simply empowers and invigorates Mega Man and allows him to use boosters on his back to fly into the air and shoots rocket-powered punches instead of his Mega Buster. However, it's too bulky for him to use his Slide and he cannot access Copy Weapons in this form. Wiz: Mega Man is unexpectedly very strong. He is able to hold up a collapsing ceiling of Wily's fortress for a prolonged period and also matched Guts Man, who can lift over two tons. In fact, he usually always fights and defeats robots who are far stronger than him. Boomstick: He can survive a explosion that destroyed a large temple at point-blank, meteor showers from Astro Man, faced King who bisected Proto Man with a single swing of his axe! He also took hits from Stardroids, and is highly resistant to 7000 and 3000 degree flames & cold at 200 degrees below zero! Tonipelimies: Mega Man is also very fast as he reacted to various characters such as Duo who flew from Jupiter to Earth within seconds, Quick Man who's stated to be faster than light by Elec Man and even the fastest thing alive himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. He can even resist being sucked in by a black hole, react to meteors coming at him through the asteroid belt and avoid the star lasers from the Wily Star. Wiz: He has stopped Dr. Wily's plans multiple times and defeated the Mega Man Killers, Stardroids and their leader Sunstar, who generated an explosion large enough to bust the Wily Star which can obliterate the planet when his fusion reactor self-destructed in a suicide attack. He also fought Sonic and teamed up with him twice and together they warped the multiverse's dimensional matrix, which has over 11 dimensions. Boomstick: This even gets more interesting as they also defeated Sigma who transcended the 11-dimensional structure of a full multiverse along with it's limitations, infinite worlds and the matrix itself, thus making the Maverick reploid itself 12-dimensional! Tonipelimies: He also have fought against various Marvel and Capcom characters by himself such as Iron Man, Ryu, Strider Hiryu, Amaterasu, Spider-Man, and more listable characters at "etc." Wiz: However, a robot cannot be without it's weaknesses. For example, Mega Man's copy weapons have certain ammo limits as it depletes if used too often. Boomstick: He is very weak to molecular-leveled spikes and lava, which is hotter than the core of the Earth! Most of his shield weapons are freaking useless if not used for attacks! Tonipelimies: He also cannot harm humans due to laws of robotics, even trying to kill Dr. Wily in Mega Man 7 until he was reminded of that. Wiz: His Super Adapter would be rendered useless if either he or Rush are too injured or drained before combining. And he is a reluctant fighter too. Boomstick: But that doesn't stop this bad-ass arm-cannoned robot from stopping a evil mad scientist from conquering the world! Mega Man: I'll keep on fighting for peace for both humans and robots! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Mega Man's bio and open for Mega Man X's bio) ''Mega Man X Armors Up'' ''Mega Man.EXE Transports In'' ''Mega Man Volnutt Dashes In'' ''Geo Stelar Merges Up'' ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: it's time for a Death Battle!!! Who are you rooting for Mega Man X EXE Volnutt Geo Stelar Who do you think will win The Blue Bomber The Maverick Hunter The Cyberspace Warrior The Purifier Unit The Starforce Warrior (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the Fight) ''Death Battle'' Fight! KO! ''Results'' ''Trivia'' *This is Raiando's first Battle Royale. *This is Raiando's first battle to feature a returning combatant, which is X from Mega Man X VS Emerl Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Capcom Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Tonipelimies Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Raiando Category:Necromercer